Christmas tree
by Igsel
Summary: Arthur is trying to decorate his house, Francis stops by and helps him. Somehow they ended up having fun with the decorations. M rated for smut. FrUk.


Title: Christmas Decorations

Christmas was nearing and everyone seemed to start to get that feeling again. Even Arthur started to get in a so-called Christmas mood. He had a day off so he took this opportunity to decorate his house. He went to the attic getting a few boxes with Christmas decorations. To be honest it was quite a lot. He carried them downstairs.

The rest of the day he spent decorating almost the entire house. Meanwhile, Francis was bored. Everyone was so busy with work today. Most people hadn't even reacted to his touching. He sighed deeply and then got an idea. Why not visit his favourite person in the world, England? He chuckled. He was so fun to bother and argue with, he could kill some time with it.

Now at this point he had reached the setting up the Christmas tree. It wasn't a fake one it was a new, freshy cut tree. It smelt like christmas. He gave a happy sigh and pulled a large box of old decorations towards him and started taking out various decorations when the bell rang. He wondered who that could be. Maybe Kiku? But he couldn't remember they had decided to meet for tea. His smile clearly dropped as he opened the door. He sighed and frowned. "What do you want, frog?" Francis however smiled even more.

"Why so cold mon cher, is it not cold outside enough?" he replied smiling. Arthur blocked the way so Francis wouldn't sneak past him. "Really France, what do you want?" He said sighing knowing he should better just leave him and close the door. "Do I have to have a reason to visit you mon cher~? "he purred. "Don't you always have one?" Arthur shot a glare at the Frenchman. "I'm just merely wanting to spend time with-" "Go home, frog!" Arthur scowled as he tried to shut the door but Francis was fast and push a foot between it.

"S'il vous plait, Arthur, Cher, let me in. I came to visit you nothing more." He pleaded. Arthur sighed and opened the door further. "A-ah merci." He said smiling thankfully. Arthur frowned but a blush creeped onto his face. "J-just because it is so cold outside, I don't want a frozen dead frog on my doorstep." Arthur growled as he walked back into the living room. "A-anyway I was busy decorating the place so don't touch anything." Arthur told him and watched Francis make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Mais, of course, I'll just watch~" He said. Arthur wasn't all too happy with Francis following his everymovements. He could feel him staring at his butt as he bent down to pick up some red decorations. He suddenly felt two arms around him. "I don't like that." a voice remarked. "But I do." Arthur said as he escaped from Francis. "Why not blue?" Francis asked as he picked up some blue decorations. "Because that's your color" "It's a pretty colour non?"

Arthur sent Francis a glare and put a red ball in the tree. "I think it's ugly." Francis sighed and put a blue ball in the tree. "But blue is also in your flag." "Not the one of England. That's red and white, you should know." He said fishing the blue ball out of the tree. "Doesn't change the fact that the Union Jack has blue." Francis said putting a blue lint in the tree.

The other frowned deeper. "Still I don't like it." "Then you'll just have to like it." Arthur sighed and removed the blue lint, replacing it for a red one. "I don't want to." Francis grinned. "It's the trend to make your tree blue this year." "Then I'd rather be old fashioned and make him red." Arthur growled.

Couldn't the Frenchman see, he was busy. Arhtur couldn't have him around now. "And didn't I tell you to touch anything?" Francis nodded. "Yes you did, but I want you to prevent from an ugly decorated tree." He told him. Arthur puffed his cheeks. "It wouldn't be ugly. I like it." He pouted.

Francis then noticed white and gold decorations. Those could work as a compromise. "I also heard zat it was a trend to use light colours. Like white." Francis said placing a white ball in the tree. Arthur smiled. It kind of suited the tree and he gave in. Together they decorated the tree in white and gold.

They sat down on the couch to admire the tree when they finally finished. "Who are you celebrating it with?" Francis asked as he looked at the tree. Arthur looked down at his feet sadly. "D-don't know yet." Which was an answer for getting himself plastered in a local bar. "And you?" he mumbled. Francis sighed. "Same." Which meant I'll just pick up a French girl up, have sex with her, dump her the same week. This didn't sound so nice.

Francis wrapped his arms around the Englishman. "We could celebrate it together, non?" Arthur blushed lightly and looked down. "w-we could." He mumbled as he fiddled with his fingers. Francis smirked. "We haven't decorated everything you know." He remarked. Arthur blinked twice, wondering what Francis was upto. "What?" he said raising an eyebrow. "We forgot you." He said before releasing from the hug and gently pushing the Briton down on the couch.

"W-what- no git!" Arthur started to struggle but Francis soon had managed to bind his hands with a red lint he had fished from the floor. Blush rising on the face of the Englishman. Francis ignored the struggles as he tried to hold him down. "F-frog I said no" Francis didn't take that as a no. It would be fun, non? Angleterre wanted this just as much. He started to slowly unbutton Arthur's shirt.

He then faced the problem of getting it off him with his hands tied. Francis pecked Arthur lips as he just let the shirt to hang open. Arthur lifted his arms, capturing Francis. His hands tied together, resting on the back of Francis' neck as he kissed the Frenchman back before he could pull away. Francis smirked into the kiss and let his hands wander down the other's chest. Arthur gasped when Francis caressed his chest. Francis taking this opportunity to slip his tongue through and immediately exploring the other's mouth.

Arthur was fighting for dominance, trying to push the tongue back. The Frenchman let out a chuckle though it might have sounded like a moan, in the muffled kiss. He let his hands go down and started to unbutton Arthur's pants. Arthur tried to escape and kick him away but he just held him down with more force as he undid Arthur's pants. Francis pulled away to take a breath. Both were now gasping for air. Francis chuckled as he looked down. "Even your underwear yells Christmas." He noted as he saw the other man's red boxers with snowflakes on it. It suited him nonetheless. "It's adorable" He purred before Arthur could protest.

The Britons face became bright red like his underwear. He tried however to get away when Francis was caught off guard. The other noticed it in time though. "Not so fast, I wasn't done yet." He told him as his pinned Arthur down on the couch. With his right hand he fished more lints from the floor. "Relax, just enjoy it." He wishpered before kissing him briefly. He then kissed his way down to Arthur's stomache. He tied a white one around Arthur's waist. He continued to nip his way down. Arthur squirmed and wriggled into the other's touch. Too much. This was-

Francis slipped his hands under the waistband of Arthur's underwear and slipped it down. Smirking noticeably. "Cher, I didn't know Christmas decorations made you zis, excited." He purred. Arthur blushed deeper. "T-that isn't-" "Then why is it zis hard already, hmn~?" he was clearly enjoying how embarrassed Arthur was. "It's because you touch whatever you want, you stupid frog!" He said trying to pull up his knees to cover his lower parts. "Oh but you do like it when I touch you." He said smirking as he pulled back his legs down. Tying it with a blue ribbon. He fished a smaller lint from the chair next to the couched. He smirked and Arthur immediately went back to trying to hide his male parts. "No you're not, you pervert!" he yelled at Francis who ignored it and just tied a blue lint around Arthur's hardening member. He then sat back to admire his work.

"Cher, you look pretty hot like zis." He remarked. He had to admit that Arthur with only ribbons on in the color of their flags was pretty hot. Arthur rolled his eyes as he tried to fight back to blush even more. "Non, I mean ieet, you look…" francis lowered himself, his hands slipping around his sides. His left hand travelling down to Arthur's butt and the other on his back. "Sexy." He purred as he gave Arthur's butt a squeeze. Arthur squirmed as reply. Mumbling something. Francis raised an eyebrow. "Quoi? I'm afraid I didn't hear that." Arthur blushed deeply. "B-bed." He said squirming again when Francis'other hand also cupped his butt.

Francis smirked in reply. "Why so eager? Don't you-" "I said bed you sodding git!" Arthur told him. He didn't want to have stains on his couch. Francis smiled and carried Arthur bridal way style upstairs to his bedroom. Francis liked to do it on other objects and in places, just like Arthur, though he would never admit it, but he didn't want to have him complain about cum stains in his couch. And next to that: Arthur's bed was king-sized, and way more comfortable than the couch.

He lied the Briton down on his bed as he pulled off his shirt as well. He started to slowly undress in front of Arthur. Who was currently watching him impatiently. It was obviously Arthur was getting in the mood as well. And what Francis was doing, was just unfair. He had touched him everywhere and now he had to watch Francis undressing and touching himself as he couldn't do anything. "Hurry frog!" he said, Francis just smirked and climbed on top of the Englishman. "Patience, cher." He purred in his ear. "N-no! No more teasing frog! U-untie me at least." Francis' smirk grew wider. "I mean it git! U-untie me!" Francis titled his head. "Je ne sais pas. You look pretty-" "Just please!" Arthur cried out. He didn't like to be tied up. It meant Francis would have his way. Francis loved to see the other beg for him. "As you wish, mon cher. You look better entirely naked anyway." He remarked as Francis untied his arms and legs. Removing the shirt from Arthur as well along with the ribbon around his stomache.

Francis' hands wandered down to Arthur's throbbing member as he placed his lips on Arthur's. He untied the blue lint and softly stroked Arthur's dick. Arthur let out a low moan. Francis smirked into the kiss and continued to stroke Arthur's hardening member.

Francis broke the kiss for a mere second, murmuring "lube." Arthur mumbled something that sounded like "top drawer." Francis pressed himself closer to Arthur kissing him eagerly as he searched with his left hand for lube. Finding it and breaking the kiss. Spilling some over his fingers, as Arthur spread his legs in reply. He was quite obedient now, Francis noticed. Not that he was complaining. He put one finger inside, which soon was followed by two others making scissoring movements. "Ready?" He asked Arthur to be sure who just gave him a nod.

Francis pushed his member inside Arthur who immediately let out a low groan. "Dieu- Arthur you are still so tight." Arthur ignore the comment and cut him off. "Just move." He demanded. Francis obeyed and started to slowly move inside Arthur. "Nggh- F-francis!" Arthur moaned. Francis smirked and moved harder. "Ngh so tight." He moaned. Arthur frowned . "S-shut nggh- T-there that spot" Francis smirked more as he hit that sensitive spot a few times again. Loud moans filled the room. "C-close…f-frog." Arthur gasped out. Francis moved harder. "M-moi aussie." Just a few times more before they both spilled over the edge. "F-france!" Arthur yelled out. "A-angleterre" Francis exclaimed as he came inside the Englishman. They both collapsed panting heavily.

After a few moments it was the Frenchman to speak first. "You-" he panted "know with christmas. You should tie yourself up like that again." Francis purred. Arthur laid down as well, panting. "N-no" panting some more "but I'll put on something other exposing." Francis smirked. Arthur was always acting so innocent but he was just as much of a pervert as Francis was. "I-I mean not that I have a sexy santa outfit-" Francis cut him off. "Sure you don't." he pecked his lips. "I can't wait for Christmas, cher." He purred. Arthur blushed and looked away. "P-pervert." Francis chuckled. "But I am your pervert." He said as he pulled the Brit back. "Je t'aime, Arthur." He whispered. "I-I love you too." Arthur rested his head on the Frenchman's chest and cuddled. "F-frog." "Rosbif." Francis replied but Arthur didn't reply anymore because he had already fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

- End -

Authors note: I wrote this for a friend of mine, Furancu~ for her birthday and christmas . I also know it's already past christmas, but I still felt like putting this on here.


End file.
